Don't it mean 'I love u?
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Treze de Outubro de Mil Novecentos e Quarenta e Três. Ludwig jamais esqueceria aquele dia. - GerIta, angst, segunda guerra, yaoi.


**N/A: **Vai entender porque eu gosto de coisas trágicas. Música "Te amo" da Rihanna. Aconselho vocês lerem a tradução e ouvirem a música.

* * *

_30 cookies._

_Set – Outono. Item – 15. Outubro._

* * *

**Don't it mean 'I love u'?**

Treze de Outubro de Mil Novecentos e Quarenta e Três. Ludwig jamais esqueceria aquele dia.

.Te Amo, Te Amo

She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice.

"_Germania_!" Feliciano gritava, sendo segurado pelo irmão mais velho. "_Ti amo, Germania_! _Germania_!"

"Feliciano, pare!" Lovino sussurrava em seu ouvido, segurando o irmão firmemente. "Vamos agora, venha!"

"_NON_! _Ti amo_! _Ti amo, Germinia_!" O italiano chorava e gritava, fazendo toda a força que conseguia para se livrar do irmão, que continuava a segurá-lo firmemente.

Há alguns pés de distância, estava Ludwig. Ele tinha a cabeça abaixada e apenas escutava o outro. Ele não queria ver Itália partir, mas Lovino estava certo, era melhor eles o abandonarem.

.Then she says Te Amo

Then she put her hand around me waist

I told her no,

She cried Te Amo

Told her I'm nah guh run away

But let me go.

Lovino não era tão forte e Feliciano estava tão desesperado que ele conseguiu se soltar do irmão mais velho, correndo até o alemão e o abraçando fortemente, com medo de perdê-lo.

"_Germania... Ti amo, ti amo._" Ele repetia de novo e de novo, como se fosse um mantra. O loiro não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos e nem abraçá-lo de volta.

"_Nicht, Italien._" O menor levantou o rosto que estava molhado pelas muitas lágrimas que desciam. "Solte." Feliciano apenas começou a chorar mais e o apertou ainda mais em seu abraço.

"Feliciano, temos que ir." Lovino se aproximou um pouco temeroso – ele não gostava do alemão, e o temia muito, mas ele precisava tirar o irmão dali, precisava protegê-lo, tirá-lo do caos, da guerra.

"_Non! _Ludwig, não me deixe ir, não me deixe." Sua voz era infantil e difícil de entender graças ao choro e às roupas do alemão. "_Ti amo, Germania_! Não quero lhe deixar!"

.Te Amo, Te Amo, she's scared to breathe

I hold her hand, I got no choice

I start to leave

She's begging me and asking why?

It's Over.

"_Italien._" A voz do alemão era firme, forte, e isso fez o menor prender a respiração e olhá-lo novamente. "Solte."

"_Perché_? _Perché, Germania_?" Mais choro, mais dor, mais sofrimento. Ludwig não aguentava mais. Ele pegou os pulsos de Feliciano, forçando-o a soltá-lo e o empurrou na direção de Lovino que o segurou firmemente. Ludwig virou-se e começou a ir embora. "_PERCHÉ_?"

Ludwig não hesitou e não olhou para trás, apenas foi embora. Ele ainda escutara um tombo, e ele soube que Feliciano havia ido ao chão, ainda chorando. Mas ele sabia que Lovino o levaria embora dali, que o resgataria daquela escuridão.

.My soul hears her cry, without asking why

I said Te Amo, wish somebody tell me what she said

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you?

Think it means I love you

I love you.

"_Ich liebe dich, Italien_." O alemão sussurrou quando soube que Itália era, agora, um aliado.

Em treze de outubro de mil novecentos e quarenta e três, Alemanha odiou seu chefe por ter ordenado que aquela guerra se iniciasse. Odiou aquele que o fez mudar, o fez derramar sangue. Porém, odiou-se acima de tudo. Se tivesse sido forte, se tivesse pensado nas consequências... Se tivesse lembrado de Feliciano e do amor que tinha por ele, nada daquilo teria acontecido, e o italiano não teria que sofrer.

E mesmo arrependido, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele não podia apagar seus erros, não podia voltar atrás, e não podia acabar a guerra. Naquele momento, ele tinha que continuar o que havia começado.

E a única coisa que o deixava bem, era saber que agora Feliciano não precisaria sofrer por sua causa. Porque, querendo ou não, ele amava o italiano e Feliciano também o amava.

Afinal, _Ti amo _não significava _Ich liebe dich_?

* * *

**Bom saber: **Dia 13 de outubro de 1943 foi o dia em que a Itália se tornou oficialmente um aliado.

**Traduções das falas: **_Germania: Alemanha, Ti amo: Te amo, Non: Não, Nicht: Não, Italien: Itália, Perché?: Por quê?, Ich liebe dich: te amo._


End file.
